


In Love

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Non-Smut Stories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, F/M, Love Confessions, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: This is a request for CVGWJames. After saving Amy's life in a battle against Eggman, Tails is rewarded with a kiss from Amy. Which leads to him admitting his secret love to her.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Non-Smut Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921969





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just want people to know that aside from one other story, I will not do anymore T-Rated story requests. If I see another T-Rated request, I ain't doing it. Aight?

Miles 'Tails' Prower laid on his bed deep in thought on how to approach his current situation. As of lately he had sealed himself in his house to think about his thoughts. This is because he didn't know how to approach them. The truth was, he had feelings for a girl, a girl he had known for quite a long time, ever since Sonic returned home with her, he had been taken to the girl. The girl he had fallen in love with was none other than Amy Rose.

Sadly, he knew she would never have any interest in him. She hadn't exactly made her crush on Sonic secret. Every time she was near him, she had always made it clear to him and everyone around them that she was eager to marry the blue hedgehog. He sighed to himself mentally, knowing that Amy was more interested in Sonic than him really dampened his spirits.

"I don't know what she'd see in me anyway" the fox mumbled to himself "I'm not that special, at least compared to Sonic anyway."

He glanced at his two fluffy twin tails that laid beside each side of his body. They did allow him to fly, he could spin them like the blades of a helicopter and fly well, but Sonic could run fast and while he was fast in his own right, he didn't compare to the hedgehog, Tails himself was clearly not as fast as most of his other friends. Sure, he was smarter than most of them, but even he admitted that this was more of a nerd trait. He felt like girls like Amy would go for the more athletic and sporty type, like Sonic.

"Hey buddy" came a familiar voice.

'Speaking of Sonic' thought Tails. He hopped up from the bed and out of his bedroom. He walked down the stairs of his house and opened the door, and right there was indeed Sonic the Hedgehog. He had a concerned look on his face as he walked in.

"Hey Sonic" said Tails.

"Hey buddy" said Sonic "Are you okay? You haven't left your house for a while. It isn't a healthy way to live."

"Oh... uh, yeah I'm fine" said Tails "Just... had a lot on my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Sonic.

Tails looked up at his best friend. Sonic did seem concerned for him, he appreciated it and decided that it would be best for him to talk about his problems with someone he knew cared for him.

"Yeah... but... would you mind not telling anyone about this?" said Tails.

"Why? Is it private?" asked Sonic.

"In a way" said Tails, he took a deep breath "Look... IhavefeelingsforAmy" he said quickly.

"Excuse me?" said Sonic, raising an eye "Can you say that slower please? (That's the first time I've asked that)"

"Sorry" said Tails sheepishly "I said... I have feelings for Amy."

Sonic's eyes slightly widened, he was surprised Tails had feelings for the hedgehog that wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't gonna lie, he wished Amy had feelings for Tails. He didn't hate Amy, he did like her as a friend, but it was getting rather annoying that she barley talked about anything else but them when she was with him.

"You... you promise not to tell anyone?" said Tails "Especially not Amy, I don't wanna make a fool of myself."

"Aw buddy" said Sonic, wrapping an arm around Tails "You wouldn't make a fool of yourself. Sure, I guess it would be rather embarrassing but it's not the worst thing in the world. But if you really don't want others to find out, then I promise not to say a thing."

"Thank you" said Tails, softly.

"Seriously though buddy" said Sonic "I don't think it's a reason to shut yourself in here and refuse to talk to anyone. Come with me, we can go hang out together. Maybe meet Amy..." he said, giving the fox a teasing wink.

"Sonic" growled Tails.

"I'm sorry" chuckled Sonic "I don't mean to tease you to be a jerk. But seriously, just come see some of your friends again, it's been days Tails they are all concerned about you."

"You know what" said Tails "Sure, I'll come with you."

"That's the spirit" said Sonic "Race ya to Green Hill."

Before Tails could say anything, Sonic had already zoomed out of the house in a blue blur, sighing to himself, he quickly spun his twin tails and flew after him as fast as he could. He caught up a little but not before he met Sonic at Green Hill Zone with virtually no contest.

"I was about to say 'There's no point racing cos we know who the winner will be'" said Tails, gently floating back to the ground.

"Heheh, I like the fun" chuckled Sonic.

Before either one of them could say anything else there was a sudden scream from not too far away and the sound of heavy, crashing footsteps. Startled, the two of them quickly ran to see what was going on.

"What the heck is happening" said Tails as they ran to the source of all the noise.

"If it isn't Eggman, I will walk for the rest of my days" said Sonic.

Sure enough, when they got closer, it was indeed the infamous Dr Ivo Robotnick or as everyone else called him, Dr Eggman. And he wasn't alone, he was in another one of his Death Egg Robots, Egg Pawns were surrounding the robot and he had a captive. Amy Rose was trapped in a cage that was the torso of Eggman's Death Egg Robot. Sonic and Tails's arrival did not go unnoticed as the mad doctor had found them approaching.

"Ohohohoho, what is this, Sonic the Hedgehog and his pet fox have come to stop me?" he laughed.

"What do you want Eggman" growled the hedgehog in question.

"Oh nothing in specific, just your life taken away" the evil doctor laughed "And if your thinking of destroying my robot, well if you take it out, you also kill your pink lady friend."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"If my Death Egg Robot is destroyed, there will be an override system that will crush the pink annoyance" cackled Eggman, showing off that the cage that held the scared Amy Rose had a spiked ceiling ready to squish her "So either let me destroy you or suffer the loss of your friend."

"Dammit" growled Sonic, as the Egg Pawns surrounded him and Tails "There goes that idea."

"Wait a minute" said Tails, as an idea clicked in his head "I think I've got a backup plan."

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"I need you to cause a distraction that will give me time to sneak into the cockpit and quickly reprogram the robot, or at least open the cage so that she can escape" Tails growled silently so that Eggman wouldn't hear him.

"Think you can get in there" said Sonic, looking around the top of the robot for any security systems that could prevent Tails from getting inside.

"I think so" said Tails, giving a spin of his namesakes "Good luck."

Sonic grinned as his fox friend took to the skies. At first the evil doctor was about to shoot down the fox as soon as he took to the skies, but he immediately switched targets when Sonic took hold of one Egg Pawn and threw it with so much force at it's leg. Eggman was careful to steady himself before he fell over, Sonic sighed with relief inwardly, glad that he didn't hit the robot with too much force, one wrong move and Amy was a goner, but he quickly focused on causing a distraction as Tails flew closer to the cockpit.

"Catch ya later Eggface" laughed Sonic, quickly taking off to one of Green Hill's many loops and circling it.

"Grr, hold still you annoying vermin" growled the evil doctor as he tried to shoot multiple missiles at the speedy hedgehog, missing every time. The mad scientist was becoming more annoyed as his Egg Pawns hopelessly ran in front of the hedgehog and were blown to bits on contact.

Eggman was so engrossed in his want for the hedgehog to die that he didn't notice the flying fox directly behind his head. Tails quickly searched for any possible defences that the doctor may have set up to prevent him from getting inside, but he found none. Tails sighed and shook his head, Eggman never learned. The fox quickly dove down and with all of his strength, span into a ball and smashed straight through the head of the cockpit.

"GAH, what the..." Eggman turned and to his annoyance Tails was now inside of the cockpit with him.

"Why you little..." Before he could do anything, Tails quickly jumped up and delivered a mighty kick to the doctors face. Eggman was hit with so much force that he was blown through the glass and fell to the ground below him. He landed right on his head and was knocked out. As Sonic quickly went about and destroyed the rest of the Egg Pawns, Tails quickly found a safety vent that lead down to the robots wiring and programming.

Entering the inner part of the robot, Tails quickly searched for any possible ways of re-wiring or breaking down the robot without getting Amy crushed by spikes. Unfortunately Eggman had not set up any buttons that said 'use this to shut down the robot and stop a catastrophe'. He wasn't expecting it to be that easy. Quickly identifying certain wires and plugs, Tails quickly snapped the wires and unplugged anything that could cause the pink prisoner any harm.

Amy shivered in fear, hoping that Sonic and Tails listened to the evil scientist and not destroy the robot the old fashioned way, if they did, it would be her end. She wished she had brought her hammer for her walk, the bars would be too feeble to withstand it. The spikes above her shined menacingly above her, threatening to squish her into nothing. From what she could see though, Eggman had been thrown out of the cockpit and knocked out and Sonic was destroying the rest of his Egg Pawns, she had no knowledge as to where Tails was, though she thought she saw him fly past her for a brief second.

"DANGER DANGER" blared a robotic voice "DEATH EGG ROBOT SET TO SELF DESTRUCT."

Amy was now really stressed out, but she could see some of the bars begin to break away from the violent shaking the Death Egg Robot was suddenly doing. There was enough room for her to escape the cage now, but there was no way of jumping out without shattering her ankles.

"Amy" cried the voice of a certain two-tailed fox.

Amy quickly turned and there was said fox soaring towards the cage as fast as he could. He quickly swooped in front of the spot where there was enough room for her to jump out.

"Quickly" he cried "This things gonna blow."

Amy didn't need to be told twice as she quickly ran over to the fox and leapt into his open arms. But she wasn't safe just yet, Tails quickly found a safe space for them to land and quickly began to soar over to that spot with Amy in his arms. But as he was getting close, there was a sudden big sound of explosion. Looking behind them Tails and Amy saw a bunch of robotic scrap and shrapnel heading straight for them.

"Hold on" shouted Tails "This isn't gonna be easy."

Quickly pulling some quick dive bombs, loops, sudden lurches up and down, Tails narrowly missed almost all the scrap and shrapnel flying his way, while still keeping Amy safe in his arms and away from any possible damage. But unfortunately Tails could not avoid all of it.

After a tricky spin around two particularly large pieces of metal, Tails suddenly cried out in pain as a smaller piece of shrapnel went straight into his arm. Caught off guard he stopped spinning his tails and the two of them began to fall out of the sky. Amy screamed in terror, but Tails quickly turned them around so that she would land on top of him without getting as much damage as her. Tails his the ground back first and he cried out in pain as he laid there and let Amy out of his arms. She quickly rolled off of him and looked at his arm in concern.

"Oh dear" she said "It's gotten deep in there."

"Amy, it's okay" grunted the fox "I... I've taken worse damage before."

"Still, your not keeping a piece of shrapnel in your arm" said Amy sternly.

Amy took a firm hold of the shrapnel and gently pulled it out of the fox's arm, he growled in pain, but luckily it had not reached too far into him. Once it was out Tails sat up and rubbed his back, which luckily only took a couple of bad grazes, but nothing too serious. He found Amy to be staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me" said Amy, she leaned in gave him a quick kiss on the lips, she pulled back and giggled at his reaction. That was his first kiss, and from the woman he had fallen hopelessly in love with. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while blushing furiously.

"Amy... I love you" said Tails, without realising what he had just said.

Everything suddenly froze with the four words that had just exited the fox's mouth. Amy stared at him in shock, and Tails froze and his eye pupils shrunk immensely as he realised he had just admitted his secret crush. 'Shit' thought the fox 'Did I really just do that. For a fox with an I.Q of 300 I can be really stupid sometimes'.

"Y...You do?" asked Amy.

"Er..." Tails didn't know whether or not to quickly cover himself and say that he didn't mean that literally, but in the end, he had just admitted it and he might as well confess to her that he did indeed love her.

"Yes Amy, I do love you" said Tails "I have for some time now. But, I never said anything because I knew you admired Sonic over me. And... well, if you don't like me the same way I like you, it's okay."

The fox turned his head away from Amy. There, he had said it. What now? Was she going to laugh at him? Be horrified? Or would she actually think it was cute? And the most unlikely, at least in Tails's opinion, love him back?

"Tails" said Amy.

"Mmm?" mumbled Tails.

Amy took a gentle hold of Tails's chin and turned his head towards her. Tails saw that there was something in her eyes, something he had only see her give when Sonic was around. Wait... was she about to...?

She leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed him again. Tails's eyes widened again, she didn't end it at a quick peck on the lips, and instead held it for as long as she desired. Tails reacted far longer than Amy would have liked, but he too closed his eyes and kissed her back. She broke it and the two of them looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you too Tails" said Amy.

"You do?" asked Tails "But... what about Sonic?"

"Well" said Amy "It wasn't until a few days ago that my love for Sonic was nothing more than just a silly childhood crush. I think you locked yourself in your house at that time. And... hearing you confess your love to me made me feel something in my heart I've never felt before, even when thinking about Sonic."

"What" said Tails incredulously.

"Besides, I did kinda think you were cute Tails" said Amy "And well, I guess there isn't much else to say. I do mean it right now when I say... I love you."

"...I love you too Amy" said Tails.

The two of them leaned in for another gentle kiss, Amy gently wrapped her arms around his neck, and Tails's arms wrapped around the pink hedgehog's waist. They had almost forgotten about the world around him when they were suddenly brought back to earth when they heard Sonic's voice.

"Hey Tails" cried Sonic as he ran over to him "Nice work there bu..." 

He suddenly stopped as he found Tails and Amy wrapped in each others arms and were very obviously in the middle of a kiss. There was a long awkward silence but the quietness was soon penetrated by Sonic laughing embarrassingly and slowly backing away.

"Okay... well... uh... I'll leave you two be" said Sonic.

He turned to leave, but not before giving Tails a quick wink of approval. And the speedy hedgehog dashed away quickly, leaving the two of them alone. They looked at each other for while and then Amy threw a glance down at Tails's wound that was caused by the shrapnel.

"We should probably get you home and get you patched up" said Amy.

"Yeah... I guess" said Tails.

Even though it was a long walk, especially for Tails because of the pain he was in, the two keeping each other company did help out. Finally arriving back at Tails's house, Amy had Tails sit down on the couch, she then found the first aid kit and began to treat his wounds. She bandaged up his arm, but she didn't over do it, it wasn't THAT serious after all. She also put some cream on his back just to be safe.

"So, do you wanna stay here and watch a few movies or something?" asked Tails.

"Sure" said Amy "I'll go cook something for us to eat."

"Amy, it's my house I'll cook for us" chuckled Tails.

"Your sweet, but your injured" said Amy.

"It's not that serious, it a cut and a few scratches on my back" said Tails.

"And despite the fact I was captured by Eggman, I am fully healthy with no injuries" said Amy "Come on, let me do you a favour."

"Alright" shrugged Tails "Your an amazing cook anyway."

Amy giggled cutely and stood up and went to the kitchen. She searched the cupboards for anything she could use to make something good. She found what she was looking for and set to work.

As Amy cooked, Tails searched for a couple of movies he and Amy would enjoy watching. As he chose what to watch, the smell of some delicious food came to his nostrils. He was looking forward to this already. He had a feeling he was currently on a date with Amy Rose.

"Dinner's ready" she called out.

"Good" Tails called back "I've picked some movies to watch while we eat."

Tails plopped himself back onto the couch and placed the movies on the table in front of him, deciding to let Amy decide which movies to watch first. Amy walked in with two bowls of some delicious smelling soup.

"Enjoy" she said sweetly.

"Thank you" said Tails, taking a bowl from Amy.

And that was what they ended up doing for the rest of the evening, watching movies and enjoying the food Amy made. She even requested the fox to pause the movie so that she could make them some desert, which ended up being a big delicious ice cream sundae for both of them to share. As evening turned to night, Tails and Amy slowly grew sleepy and tired from watching all of those movies. Tails eyes darted down to his shoulder and he found Amy resting her head on it, her eyes slowly drooping off to sleep. Before she passed out, Tails gave her a quick kiss on the lips which she returned weakly. They shared one last loving kiss before lulling off to sleep.

"I love you Tails" whispered Amy.

"And I love you" he mumbled back, finally letting sleep take over his body.

As he finally dozed off to Z land, Tails reflected on what had just happened to him today. For the past few days, he was sad because he believed that the girl he had fallen in love with had no interest in him whatsoever, believing that she would pick his best friend over him any day of the week. And then said friend had visited him today, talked to him about it and tried to make him feel a bit better. Then out of nowhere the girl of his dreams was captured by the evil doctor he and many others despised so much, and he had saved her. This lead to him accidentally admitting his secret crush on her and to his surprise she loved him back, and now they had relaxed and watched plenty of great movies in his house and ate some delicious food he had made herself. Now here they were, lulling off to sleep.

There was no doubt about it, this was the best day of Tails's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this more than I did writing this. I'm serious, after I get the other T-Rated story done, I ain't doing this T-Rated stuff anymore.


End file.
